World War M
by Jpbake
Summary: Just when it seemed that mutants where about to be accepted into the society some congressmen gets murdered and mutants gets blamed. Now a war has broke loose against man and mutant and with Wolverine assumed dead. The X-men is left without their biggest weapon to end this war. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

It was mass chaos in downtown New York. Half the streets in the area were closed down for police vehicles and the swat team. People were running panicked in the streets. An atom bomb was placed in the mayor's office by an unknown mutant causing the whole city to go nuts. Just a little bit of ways from the Capital building the Blackbird was souring in the sky headed to the scene.

"Talk to me Professor." Cyclops said piloting the plain.

"Around a little more than half an hour ago an unknown mutant slipped into the capital building and planted an atom bomb." Xavier said using Cerebro. "Neither the police nor the bomb squad has figured out how to deactivate it and it has a little less than half an hour before it goes off."

"So we need to find the bomb and shut it down without getting caught." Cyclops said

"That's the plan." Xavier said

"Got it ok team let's move." Then the plane landed and The X-men consisting of "Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean, Beast, Storm, Rouge, Gambit, Night Crawler, and Jubilee poured out of the Blackbird and ran over to the building. They leaned against a wall right next to a locked door.

"Ok Wolverine think you can get us in?" Cyclops asked

"Is it cold up in Canada?" Wolverine shot back then he extended his claws and cut the door in two then they all ran in. They then hid behind a wall when they noticed that the next hallway was filled with multiple police, swat and Bomb squads.

"Now what? Jubilee asked

"Storm can you create a fog to blind the humans view."

"I will do my best." Storm said then she created a thick fog causing the police to not see in front of them.

"Hey what is this? What's going on? They asked

"Rouge, Night Crawler now!" Cyclops said then Rouge removed her gloves and ran up to one of the cops and put her hands on his face.

"Nothing personal sugar it's just business." She said knocking the guy out. Night Crawler on the other hand grabbed two cops and teleported them outside into the pond and dropped them. After all the cops and bomb squad were took care of Storm then cleared the fog and the team went back on the move. They reached the mayor's office where they believed the bomb was.

"This is where Xavier said the bomb was so we got to be fast." They then burst down the door and sure enough found the bomb underneath the mayor's desk.

"It want be long before more cops shows up wondering what is going on so block all the entrance ways. Beast and Rogue blocked the entrance ways with chairs and a bookshelf then Beast ran over to where the bomb was. He opened up the bomb to where the wires was to see if there was any way to deactivate it.

"Any luck Beast."

"This bomb is complicated." He said "Unlike any model I've come across before it's like whoever made this had no intentions of up failing." After a couple of more minutes looking at it he said

"Oh dear."

"What is it Beast?" Cyclops asked

"There's no deactivating it. It was programmed to go off no matter what. The only option is to get it to some field far away from civilization before it erupts."

"How much time is left until detonation?" Cyclops asked

"5 minutes."

"Damn it's a suicide mission we wouldn't be able to get it out of here and get out of range fast enough."

"I can do it." Wolverine said causing all of them to look at him

"Logan?" Jean said in shock.

"Get me to the Blackbird and I should be able to fly it out of here and to the ocean." Wolverine said

"It's a suicide mission" Cyclops said "Even if you were able to get it out of the city you would have no time to escape the blast."

"You think I don't know that?" Wolverine said "Bu it is the only way to save the city. I have the best chance of survival then the rest of you. I just need you to clear my path so I can get the bomb out of here."

"It may be our only chance." Beast said

"Fine let's do it. Good luck Logan." Cyclops said before he blasted the door down. There was twenty cops waiting for them guns loaded.

"Freeze mutants." One cop said

"Sorry we have to do this but…" Cyclops said before he shot lasers out of his eyes at them. The rest of the X-men fought off the cops as wolverine ran out with the bomb and loaded it on the plain. The rest of the team soon met up with him. Jubilee ran up to him tears running down her face.

"Wolverine I can't let you do this you're going to die."

"More than likely kid but if I don't do it millions of other people will die. You have to think about what is more important one life or millions."

"He's knows what he's doing child." Gambit said putting his hand on her shoulder before Jubilee buried her face in his arms.

"It's been a pleasure working with you. And Scott, take good care of Jean."

"I will" Cyclops said. Then Wolverine got on the Blackbird with the bomb and started flying the plane far out of city limits. The rest of the team looked on tears running down their face knowing that this was more than likely the last time they would see their friend.

"Good luck Logan." Cyclops said.

Wolverine was nearly out to the ocean when he called Xavier.

"Professor"

"Logan what's going on?"

"I'm flying the bomb to the ocean away from the people there is only a minute left before detonation. There's no chance I'm going to escape the blast. I'm calling you to tell you my final goodbye and thank you for not giving up on me."

"Logan?" Charles said

"Goodbye Xavier." Then he hung up and looked down at the bomb to notice it had just ten seconds left before it erupted He noticed he was over the ocean far away from civilization. He then unbuckled hit seat belt and put the Blackbird on auto pilot and jumped out the door just as the bomb erupted. Wolverine however got caught in the blast and the force of the blow threw him into the ocean his whole body covered in third degree burns. Unconsiance and not breathing Wolverine then started to sink to the bottom of the ocean.

"Logan." Xavier cried out when he noticed he couldn't feel him anymore on Cerebro. "No." He whispered and sunk his head. The rest of the team saw the mushroom cloud in the distance and they knew that Wolverine had done it. Jubilee burst out crying over Wolverine and Rogue ran over and hugged her.

"Let it out child, let it out." Then Jubilee buried her face in Rogues arms. Cyclops ran over to Jean who was also crying over Wolverine.

"He saved us all." Jean said before hugging Cyclops. A couple cops ran over to them when they noticed the bomb exploded over the sea.

"Who was that guy who saved the city?" one cop asked

"His name was James Logan." Cyclops said through tears. "And he was a mutant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there This chapter won't have as much action in it but instead focuses more on the aftermath of the events in chapter one and how the team is dealing with the lost of Wolverine. Enjoy**

Back at the X-men mansion it was pretty quit following the death of Wolverine. Jubilee had locked herself up in her room weeping for the past hour and a half over her good friend not wanting to talk to anybody. Storm walked up to her room and knocked on the door trying to comfort Jubilee but she wouldn't let her in.

"Jubilee please let me in. I know how feel, I miss Logan too."

"Just go away!" Jubilee shouted back at her.

"Just let her be." Night Crawler said walking up to storm. "Sometimes mourning is the best way to get over the sadness you are going through."

"I'm just worried about her. You know how she considered Logan a big brother." Storm said

"I know but for now maybe the best to do is let her be." Then Night Crawler walked off and Storm followed looking back at Jubilee's room a tear streaming down her face.

"I just wish there was something I could do."

Meanwhile with Rogue she was looking at an old picture she had framed on her desk of a pass ski trip Wolverine took with her and Gambit. She saw how happy the three of them was and how Logan said it reminded him of home back in Canada. A tear then started rolling down her face as she sat the picture down.

"I just can't believe he's really gone." She said

"I know Cher." Gambit said sitting down beside her. "We all miss him. He saved us all though."

"What are we going to do now?" Rogue asked

"What Logan would want us to do" Gambit said "Move on with our lives. And we can start by trying down that son of a bitch who planted that bomb and bring him down."

"Hearing that brought a slight smile to Rogue's face knowing that would be exactly what Logan would want then she hugged him.

"Thanks Gambit."

"Anytime Cher, Anytime."

Meanwhile with Xavier, he was on Cerebro desperately trying to track down the mutant that planted the bomb.

"How's the search going Professor?" Scott asked walking into the Cerebro room.

"It's doesn't make any sense." Xavier said "I can track down any mutant young or old, near or far, with Cerebro but for some odd reason I can't find even the slightest trace of this mutant. It's like he doesn't even exist."

"Then this will make even less sense." Scott said "Me and Jean ran a profile on every mutant known to exist around this area based on the image we got of him and we found nothing on this guy either. IT's almost like until today this mutant didn't even exist. Like he's a ghost"

"That's so strange." Xavier said. Then he pulled up a picture of the mutant on the screen. The Mutant resembled a devil with horns, hoofs, and sharp teeth, he was also covered in dark brown fur and wearing black leather.

"Who is this guy?" Xavier thought "And what does he want?" Then suddenly Jean Gray walked into the room.

"Professor, President Kelly called. He wants to meet up with you about Logan. He wants to know who it was that saved New York."

"I'll fly to Washington first thing in the morning Jean." Xavier said.

"I'll let him know that." Jean said before walking out of the room. Then Xavier got a call on his phone, he picked it up to hear that it was Magneto.

"Hello Charles. Sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thanks for your concern Eric." Charles said

"I know we have had our differences but I still care about you Charles. You be careful out there."

"I will Eric." Then he hung up the phone and left the room.

The next then Xavier got a call on his phone, he picked it up to hear that it was Magneto.

"Hello Charles. Sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thanks for your concern Eric." Charles said

"I know we have had our differences but I still care about you Charles. You be careful out there."

"I will Eric." Then he hung up the phone and left the room.

The next day he sat flight to Washington to meet up with President Kelly. When the flight landed Kelly was there at the airport to meet him.

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice Charles." Kelly said

"No problem Mr. President It's always an honor to talk with you." They then went to his office.

"First off I'm sorry you lest one of your men to that terrorist attack."

"Thank you Mr. President." Xavier said

"Next I want to know who this mutant was and why he gave his life for a race that hates them.

"His name was James Logan also known as Wolverine. He was one of our best recruits. And to answer your question as to why he gave his life for humans, it's simple. We don't hold a grudge against you. Mutants and humans can live together peacefully. We don't have to fight, we don't have to hate. In fact the world would be a much better place if we do get along. There are good mutants out there ready and willing to make a difference for this world. We just need you to give us that freedom. Please Mr. President you got to sign a mutant's rights law if this world is going to live together in harmony. We are just as much human as you."

"I never thought I would see the day when a mutant would give his life for humans." Kelly said

"There are just as many good mutants out there as bad ones." Xavier said

"I see that now." Kelly responded "Which is why I'm going to decree a mutant rights law to be put into motion and for you to be live in peace."

"Thank you Mr. President." Xavier said

The next day President Kelly had a speech right outside the White house to address the mutant situation. The rest of the X-men where there with him too.

"People of America" He started. "I know that mutant power can be dangerous, but I have seen that they can also be used for good. A few days ago one mutant called James Logan sacrificed himself to save New York proving that mutants are no more evil than the average man. If we are going to share this world together we are going to have to learn how to get along together as well. For this reason is why I am decreeing a mutant rights law that will take affect starting tomorrow, if we are to share this world we must learn to get along." The audience started clapping and cheering after he was done. All accept some people watching the conference on TV in an unknown location.

"This is not going as planed Creed." Somebody said "They are starting to accept mutants into society."

"I am aware of that Trask." Graydon Creed said stepping out of the shadows. "And I assure you this will be fixed."

"It better. I have a whole army of Sentinels ready to hunt down the mutants but I can't do that as long as the country in accepting mutants into the damn society!"

"Don't worry Trask soon the mutants will be hated and you will get your chance to hunt them down."

"How?"

When the President and congress go to sign that law into motion we will have one our guys dress up as that mutant again. He will kill one of the senators and kidnap Xavier and the president. Then with the world thinking President Kelly is dead I will take over as President and I will have mutants outlawed and hunted down by your sentinels."

"You sure this will work."

"Of course it will work because I am a senator to Kelly and I will be there to make sure it will happen." Then he called his men and had one put on a mutant outfit. The outfit looked just like the same one that set off the bomb in New York.

"The New York plan might have failed but this one will not. The war on mutants is about to begin."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile on an island just outside of New York, Deadpool, a mutant Vigilante was vacationing on the beach, he was sitting in a beach chair sipping a martini wearing shades with two models. One was a red head and the other was a brunette. They were also both in skimpy bikinis fanning him.

"Ah this is the life." Deadpool said. "I'm telling you ladies it doesn't get much better than this. Hey Stacie, Lacey tell me if those Bikinis get to hot for you ladies." He flirted

"Hey Deadpool what is that floating over there in the distance it looks like a body?" Stacie the redhead asked

"Huh? Give me those binoculars?" Deadpool said grabbing the binoculars and looking at what was in the water. Sure enough it was a body floating off in the water.

"Well I'll be damned it is a body. Hold my drink ladies it's time for lifeguard Deadpool to do his thing." Then Deadpool leaped into the water. He swam to the body and realized it was Wolverine.

"Wolverine? Boy did my day just get better." Then he grabbed him and swam his body back to shore.

"Is he dead?" one of the ladies asked

"I don't know let's check." Then Deadpool checked Wolverines pulse and realized that he was in fact still alive.

"Nope, he's alive just needs a proper Wade Wilson waking up." Then he got on top of him and started bitch slapping him across the face

"Ok up and at em, rise and shine, let's go." He said slapping him three times, however he wasn't getting up.

"Hmm not getting up huh?" Deadpool said then that's when he got an idea and started slapping him for fun letting out all the anger he built up on him. "Fine this is for being everybody's favorite X-men, this is for never answering my texts, this is for X-man origins, this is for Ryan Reynolds, This is for never excepting my friends request on Facebook, this is for never favoriting my tweets, this is for not inviting me to your last birthday party, and finally this is for never setting me up with Rogue. Come on what does that Cajun have that I don't have?"**(Yeah I know I sort of took that from the Deadpool game but I thought it would add a little bit of humor to the story.) ** Then Wolverine woke up and grabbed Deadpool's hand

"Well for one thing he doesn't take advantage of someone when they're unconsiance."

"Oh you're awake." Deadpool said

"Where the hell am I?" Wolverine said "And what are you doing here Wade?"

"You are on an island right off the coast of New York and I am here investigating the Friends of Humanity group on possible terrorist threats.

"That's not what your swim shorts indicate." Wolverine said looking at his swim trunks.

"Ok so I decided to take a short brake at the beach, sue me!" Deadpool snapped

"And what do you mean investigating them for possible terrorist attacks."

"I see the professor isn't educating you guys as well as I thought at that so called school of yours." Deadpool said "I have reasons to believe that the group's leader Graydon Creed could be responsible for that bomb that you nearly killed yourself over."

"How do you know all of this?" Wolverine asked

"Because the mutant that hired me to take out Creed, Magneto, had one of his mutants go undercover in their group and she overheard them discuss their plan."

"You're working for Magneto?" Wolverine asked shocked

"I'm more of a vigilante for hire." Deadpool said "I work for whoever hires me. It is sort of a mission by mission job."

"Does anybody else no about this plan?" Wolverine asked

"Not that I am aware of" Deadpool said "But I'll tell you this if that nut job isn't token down soon the whole mutant race could be in grave danger.

"I've got to get back to my team fast." Wolverine said trying to get up but then he yelled in pain and grabbed his side and instantly sat back down on the sand

"Whoa take it easy there partner." Deadpool said "You are in no shape to go after those people yet. You nearly got yourself killed in an explosion."

"I'll heal." Wolverine said.

"Not even you can heal that fast considering the amount of damage you took." Deadpool said "Let me go after these guys. You stay here and let my ladies take care of you. Lacey and Sadie are great at medical work they have fixed up some wounds of my on. They are also not that bad in bed if you know what I mean wink, wink."

"What's wrong with you man?" Wolverine said

"That would take more time than what I got right now to explain." Deadpool said. "Don't worry I got this. I'll be back before you can say Deadpool is awesome. Take care of my ladies for me." Then he got in a speedboat that he had on the beach and sped off.

"Come on Logan let's take you inside and fix you off." Stacie the redheaded girl said. Then both of the ladies grabbed him by the arms and started taking him inside the cabin near the beach.

"Then maybe we can all have a dip in the hot tub." Then she got up to Logan's ear and whispered  
"Skinny dipping I mean."

"I could actually go for something like that." Logan admitted.

"That's what I like to hear." She smiled

Meanwhile in Washington Kelly and some other congressman were getting ready to sign the mutant rights bill into law. Off in a distance one of Creed's men was putting on his mutant mask and just before they could sign the law into order the guy burst into the room and started shooting the people in the building.

"What's going on here?" Kelly asked ducking under the table. Creed walked over to him and hit him over the head. Xavier was their also and he got knocked out by the guy in the mutant costume. Creed then picked up a gun and shot finished gunning down the rest of the congressmen.

"What are you doing?" Kelly screamed seeing what Creed just did.

"What we are about to do." Creed said having the guy in the mutant outfit walk over to him and take off his mask. "We are going to do what you refused to do. And that is to wipe out the mutants once and for all." Then he knocked Kelly unconsiance and had his and Xavier's body drug away.

"The war on mutants starts now.


	4. Chapter 4

After the murder of the congressmen and abduction of President Kelly and Charles Xavier, Creed was getting ready to hold a speech at the White House.

"Get me in front of every camera you can get a hold of." Creed said "This must be spread across the entire world."

"Yes sir, Mr. Creed." One of his assistants said. Then he marched outside the White House in front of hundreds of spectators who heard of what went down earlier. Every news station was tuned in to the press conference and at the mansion several X-men was gathered around the TV to hear what was happening.

"What's going on?" Jubilee asked concerned.

"I'm not sure." Scott said then Creed got up to the podium and started speaking.

"My fellow American's" he started. "I am sad to report to you a horrible tragedy. Right before The Mutants rights law was signed a mutant came in and shot down the Congressmen and President Kelly." The whole crowd in attendance just gasped when they heard that.

"What!" Rogue screamed out in disbelief.

"This isn't going to end pretty" Angel said

"I tried my hardest to save poor President Kelly. But sadly he died in my arms. And Xavier that traitor escaped with the mutant that shot the place up." Creed said acting as if he was about to tear up. "But before he died he appointed me as the new President of the United States and as President I will make sure his death will be avenged! And I tend to do that by raging roar on those filthy mutants!" The crowd roared when he mentioned that.

"We will release Sentinels to hunt the mutants down and send them to special concentration camps." He said as the Sentinels were being turned on and flying out the building to track down mutants.

"They will track down the mutants! Capture them and then punish them properly." He said as we see Mutants running but being captured and carried off by the Sentinels.

"Wherever the mutants hide it doesn't matter they will be captured and they will be punished." Then his speech ended and he walked away to the sounds of a cheering crowd. The X-men just stood frozen in shock, fear and disbelief not knowing what to do.

"What are we going to do Scott?" Jean asked

"To be honest I have no idea." Scott said

"That little punk is lying!" Jubilee said upset at the situation "Xavier wouldn't turn traitor and allow that that to happen then run off. And Kelly sure as hell wouldn't put that bozo in charge."

"I know that Jubilee." Scott said "The best thing we can do for now is try to stay low and out of sight till we can figure out some way to dig up the truth and stop this war."

"But you heard what that little asshole on TV said. He done has a whole army of those giant tin cans ready to hunt us down. It is only a matter of time before they track us down." Gambit said

"I know that Remy thank you." Scott said "And we will be ready for them when they do come after us. We will get to the bottom of this and we will stop those Sentinels and we will find out what that Creed guy is hiding but for now we got to be smart and not rush into this blindly. This is war and we got to be prepared."

Meanwhile on the other side of New York, Deadpool was in the woods looking for clues that could lead him to Creed. Only problem was he wasn't doing so good finding him and was starting to get bored.

"Well I've been searching for a good five minutes I think I'm going to stop and have myself a snack." He said to himself then he sat down on a rock and pulled out a granola bar from his pocket, unknown to him however was that while he was eating a Sentinel had spotted him.

"Mutant spotted, begin capture." The Sentinel said. Deadpool heard the sound and turned around and saw the Sentinel.

"Hey that's what I've been needing, oversized garbage can." Deadpool said "Hear take this granola wrapper will you buddy I'm done with it." The Sentinel though didn't listen and blasted him and through him into a tree. Deadpool just got up and took out some swords.

"Oh so you want to play rough do you?" he said "That's ok cause I like to play rough too" Then he charged the sentinel. The sentinel shot a cord at him trying to capture him but Deadpool just sliced through it with his sword then ran right between the sentinel's legs.

"Sentinel must capture mutant for headmaster." Then it started shooting at Deadpool again. Deadpool jumped up into a tree as a mean to get a better shot at the sentinel. He started climbing to the top of the tree but just before he was able to leap at the sentinel it blasted a shot at the tree forcing Deadpool to leap to another tree. The sentinel blasted at that tree as well causing Deadpool to jump to the other one.

"Ok this is starting to get a little ridiculous, time to end this party" Deadpool said then he leaped at the sentinel and landed on the head of the machine and took out a grenade.

"Here buddy I got a present for you." He said then he stuck the grenade on him with some gel and leaped off it just as the grenade exploded, blowing up the sentinel.

"And that's Deadpool 1 other guys 0. Thanks for joining us ladies and gents and please drive home safely." Deadpool said in a sport announcer's voice. Then he walked over to the head of the sentinel which was laying on the ground and took out his smartphone and took a picture of himself with it.

"This is so going on Twitter." He said posting it on Twitter with the hash tag #Victory.

"Oh look Wolverine's applied to it." Deadpool noticed then he read the reply.

" Deadpool_is_awesome Get back to the damn assignment!" He read. "Well can't argue with that." Then Deadpool put his phone up and went back to searching for Creed and his men.

Meanwhile at an unknown building at an unknown location Xavier and Kelly was chained to a wall when Creed walked in with an evil grin on his face.

"Well hello there President Kelly." He laughed

"You're never going to get away with this Creed my staff will come looking for me and once they find out what you have done you're going away for life!"

"Oh Mr. President I assure you nobody is coming to look for you. You see I told everyone that you died at the hands of that filthy mutant."

"No." Kelly gasped.

"And now I am the new President and have started a war to wipe out the filthy mutants from existence to avenge your death."

"You monster you have started an unjust war!" Kelly screamed

"Oh it's just all right, it's the most just war ever to be put in motion I am finally doing what you refused to do. And don't worry Mr. President your name will be remembered fondly by the country but for us the friends of humanity? Well we still need to make sure you don't get away with your treachery."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kelly growled

"For betraying the humans and nearly letting the mutants run free you will be tried for treason and be kept in this holding cell for the rest of your days.

"We can live together peacefully not all mutants are evil I've seen that personally!" Kelly screamed

"You're lying!" Creed shot back "They're evil all of them! They are only good when dead!" Then Creed turned to Xavier.

"And as for you, the only reason you are still alive is because you are going to help us track down your mutant friends."

"I will never help you." Xavier said

"Oh but you will. See you have no choice." Then he had some men come in with a replica of Cerebro. "You see Xavier we are quite aware of your telepathic ability and we know you contact a lot of mutants through a machine like this. You are going to lure every known mutant into an awaiting trap."

"No" Xavier gasped as they put the helmet on.

"Now let's see whose first. Then they hooked the machine up and searched through the mutants before stopping on Jubilee at the X mansion.

"Well looks like we got a winner. Send the Sentinels and prepare them for an ambush."

"No" Xavier gasped as Creed walked over to him

"Now Xavier, lure her into the trap" Then he forced him to contact her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm back. I made sure to put more action in this chapter then what I have put in the last few but I still made sure to put plenty of Deadpool humor in there. Enjoy! **

Jubilee was asleep in her room when she felt Xavier trying to contact her.

"Jubilee" Xavier's voice called in her head

"Professor?" Jubilee asked waking up.  
"Jubilee I need you to do something for me. Meet me downtown at the coffee shop that you and always stop at."

"Why me?" Jubilee asked "Why not Scott, or Rogue?"

"Trust me Jubilee. I wouldn't do something that I didn't think you could handle."

"Ok Xavier I'm on my way." Then Jubilee got up, got dressed and ran out the door in the middle of the night. Back with Xavier and Creed, Creed took the helmet off of Xavier and smiled.

"Now we just sit back and watch the sentinels do their job."

"You won't get away with this." Xavier said

"Oh I believe I already have." Creed laughed.

Deadpool was in downtown New York looking around for anything that could lead him to Creed when he saw Jubilee walking by.

"Well hello lady" Deadpool said to himself. "Maybe something exciting will happen tonight after all."

"Ok Xavier I'm here where are you?" Jubilee called out. That is when a sentinel came out from the shadows taking Jubilee by surprise.

"Oh no" Jubilee screamed! "Stay back!" Jubilee shot some sparks out at the sentinel but it had no effect on it. The sentinel then shot a cord at Jubilee capturing her.

"Help!" Jubilee screamed.

"Mutant captured" Sentinel said "Bring to Trask for questioning." Then the sentinel started walking off with Jubilee squirming trying to get free. Deadpool witnessed the whole thing and jumped into action.

"This looks like a job for Deadpool." He said then he jumped out into the street in front of a car causing it to stop then he got into the car and forced the driver out.

"Sorry, need this I promise I will try to return it in subpar condition" He said. The driver just ran off screaming.

"Mutant!" the driver yelled in terror.

"Well tell the whole world why don't you?" Deadpool shouted driving off making sure to follow where the sentinel was going.

"Now time for a little bit of action music." Deadpool said turning on the radio only to see it was tuned in to Bruno Mars.

"Oh god no I hate this guy!" Deadpool said quickly changing it to ACDC.

"Much better" Deadpool said as he continued to follow the sentinel to its headquarters. The sentinel soon reached its headquarters which was a tall metal building. There, waiting for it was Trask.

"Bring the mutant into the chamber. I have some serious questions for it." Trask said then the mutant carried the struggling Jubilee into the metal building.

"Looks like this is my stop." Deadpool said getting out of the car. He then pulled out a machine gun and ran over to the building. He then realized that the building was heavily guarded and had to hide behind a bush.

"Now let's see what would a well-trained assassin as myself do in a situation like this." He thought to himself.

"I got it!" Then he pulled out a smoke bomb and through it in the direction of the guards. The smoke bomb went off giving Deadpool the opportunity he needed to run through the smoke screen and shoot down the guards.

"Well that was simple enough." He said before noticing that a security camera saw him and sounded the alarm.

"Intruder Alert, Intruder Alert" The siren blurred out.

"Intruder, where? I don't see anybody!" Deadpool said "Oh wait he's talking about me."

"Intruder" Trask gasped hearing the alarm. "Take care of the intruder." He said to his employees "I'll stay here with the mutant. Then he tied Jubilee to a table and flashed a light in her eyes

"Ok mutant let's get talking."

"You won't get anything out of me." Jubilee struggled to say. "Whatever you plan to do with me I will not say anything."

"Oh you will mutant" Trask said walking over to the fireplace in the room and pulling out a poker that had been heating in the fire and bringing it over to Jubilee.

"Where is the location of your friends? Where are the X-men?"

"I will never betray my friends to freaks like you."

"Suit yourself." Trask said then he rolled up Jubilee's sleeve and pressed the hot poker to her arm causing her to scream out in pain. Deadpool heard Jubilee scream and realized he had to get to her fast.

"That don't sound good." Then he saw a lot of people with guns coming at him.

"Ok guys you can mess with me all you want but nobody hurts a lady and gets away with it. Let's dance bozos" Then he pulled out two guns and charged the guys guns blazing. He ran into the middle of the pack and started shooting down everybody in sight. He was dodging every bullet they threw at him and returning them with bullets of his own. He then took out two grenades and threw them on the ground.

"Bombs away!" he yelled as they exploded finishing off the remaining attackers. With the last of the attackers took care of he then took out an ax and headed toward the sounds of Jubilee's screams. Back with Trask, he was still pressing the burning poker to Jubilee's flesh.

"I can do this all night you filthy mutant. Where are your little X-men friends?" he demanded. Poor Jubilee was crying she was in so much pain from the burning metal, but she was refusing to let up. Between tears she was able to blurt out.

"I…will… never… tell you."

Trask just looked upset then said. "So be it then." Then Trask took out a dagger and was about to use it on Jubilee when he heard the door being cut into. He turned around and saw Deadpool tearing the door open with an ax.

"Here's Jonny." Deadpool said through the whole in the wall before smashing through the wall.

"What the hell?" Trask yelled

"Don't mind me I'm just here to rescue the damsel in distress." Deadpool said

"Who you calling a damsel in distress?" Jubilee shot back." Trask pulled out a gun but Deadpool shot him in the shoulder giving him time to run up to Jubilee and untie her.

"You can thank me later mam but right now we need to make our getaway." Then they both ran out the room. Trask got back up and contacted some henchmen.

"Block the exits make sure they don't escape!" He ordered. As Deadpool and Jubilee made their way to the front exit they noticed it was blocked by 20 henchmen.

"Crap now what do we do?" Jubilee asked.

"Can you fight?" Deadpool asked

"I think so" Jubilee said

"Great then get ready to fight" Then Deadpool pulled out a gun and started firing round after round at the henchmen. Deadpool got shot by a few of the bullets but do to his healing powers they had no effect on him and he just kept shooting them down with the help of Jubilee.

"You ready for the grand finale?" Deadpool shouted running up to Jubilee.

"Always" Jubilee said

"Good now get ready for the fireworks. Then as he remaining henchmen was shooting at them Deadpool took out a grenade and chunked it at them then grabbed Jubilees hand and they started running.

"Wait what are you doing?" Jubilee asked then the grenade exploded throwing the henchmen everywhere as Deadpool and Jubilee leaped through the fire and landed outside the building.

"That was epic!" Jubilee squealed running to the car.

"I know, right?" Deadpool laughed getting into the driver's seat and driving off. Trask just walked outside the building and saw them drive off and called Creed.

"This is Trask. We lost them."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I'm back with chapter six. I haven't had any reviews for a while so I am wondering if you guys like this or not. Please review and let me know what you think. **

As Jubilee and Deadpool was driving away Jubilee said

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"Don't sweat it kid." Deadpool replied. "Just looking out for my fellow mutants."

"My names Jubilee" Jubilee replied

"Wade Wilson." Deadpool answered back

"Who was that guy back there?" Jubilee asked "And what does he want with us?"

"His name is Bolivar Trask" Deadpool said "He created those sentinels that are chasing you for one purpose tracking us mutant down. I believe he is working for the Friend of Humanity, a huge anti mutant organization who will go as far as to commit acts of terror to wipe out the mutant race. That is why I believe they had you captured. Because you are one of the X-men and they want to know where they are."

"What do you mean they will go as far to commit acts of terror?"

"I don't think a mutant killed those congressmen or planted that bomb that nearly killed your friend. I believe that was one of them in disguise trying to frame us mutants."

"Wait, so you're saying…"

"Mutants did not start this war. We are being framed and we need to end it before a lot of innocent blood gets shed.

"Like Logan's" Jubilee said tears coming down her eyes remembering the sacrifice Logan made to save all of them the other day.

"Wolverine's not dead kid." Deadpool said

"He's not?" Jubilee said excited

"No I found him floating in the ocean the other day. He was battered and bruised and not at all in combat condition but he is still pretty much alive."

"Where is he?" Jubilee asked anxious to know where her friend was.

"He's back at my beach house recovering" Deadpool said "I'd take you there but we have bigger issues on our hands like ending this war. So let's say we go to your mansion and meet up with the rest of your team and think of a way to end this damn war."

"Let's do this." Jubilee said

Back at the X-mansion Cyclops and the rest of the team was pacing the floor wondering where Jubilee was.

"She's been gone for hours Scott. I'm worried that something bad might have happened to her." Jean said

"I have Magneto out there looking for her right now along with Rouge and Storm" Scott said. Suddenly as they said that the three of them as well as Mystique showed up.

"We searched everywhere but we found no sign of them" Magneto said. And with the conditions as bad as it is right now I'm afraid that it doesn't look good for your friend." Suddenly as soon as he said that a car pulled up to the mansion and out came Deadpool and Jubilee.

"Guys you're never going to believe what happened." Jubilee said

"Jubilee what happened?" Jean asked

"I was captured by a sentinel but luckily Deadpool here came and rescued me. You're never going to believe the news I've heard"

"Let's get inside before we are spotted." Jean said then they went inside and Jubilee spotted Magneto and Mystique among the group of people.

"What are they doing here?" Jubilee asked

"We are going to need all the help we can get if we are going to end this war." Scott said

"I know we may not agree on the issues on mutant rights but at this time we need to stick together." Magneto said "We all share the same enemy so we all must team up to stop him."

"And we will stop him as soon as we find out where Creed and his guys are hiding." Scott said

"I may have a few theories." Deadpool said pulling out a map. "During my search for Creed I have been able to narrow down the possibilities to two possible cities. One is Washington where they attacked the president and kidnapped Charles. They could be very easily holding them both captive over there. If they are still alive that is."

"He damn better be still alive." Remy said

"The other possible location is right here in New York."

"But he tried to blow up New York." Storm said "Why would he try to blow up New York if that is where he is hiding."

"Because that is where the sentinel headquarters is." Deadpool said. "I stumbled upon it when Jubilee got captured so if the sentinels are here then there is a huge possibility that Creed is to."

"You are forgetting to put into consideration that Creed created about a dozen mutant concentration camps that are scattered across the world where he is holding captured mutants. He could also be anywhere in those areas." Scott said

"I am aware of that Cyclops which is why I have a plan that will ensure we find out where he is and set a little trap for him as well as take out the sentinel problem."

"What plan?" Scott asked

"Ok since we know where the sentinels are we will surround the sentinel headquarters." Deadpool said. "Once there Magneto, you will take control of the guards guns and hold them at gunpoint."

"Piece of cake." Magneto said

"Rogue, you then will swoop down and leave the guards dangling from the trees or some other high up location."

"No sweat." Rogue grinned.

"Then the rest of us will go in and take Trask and the sentinels down. Once the last of the sentinels are disposed of we will force Trask at gun point to tell us where Creed and Xavier is."

"What if he doesn't talk?" Nightcrawler asked

"Trust me I always have ways of getting my men to talk." Deadpool said. Meanwhile outside a sentinel spotted the X-mansion. It scanned the mansion and noticed that the team was inside.

"The mutants known as the X-men have been spotted must capture and bring to Creed." It said then it aimed one of its arms at the mansion and fired a blast at it. Jubilee noticed the blast and turned to the rest of the team.

"Guys I think we have a problem." She said just as the blast hit them sending the team flying as the mansion blew up in a huge explosion.

**I know this chapter was a little shorter than the others I didn't want to get into the big sentinel battle till next chapter. Anyway please leave a review and I'll see you next chapter. Peace **


	7. Chapter 7

Deadpool, Rogue and the rest of the X-men got up after the explosion. After rubbing their heads for a few seconds they looked up to see a group of sentinels surrounding them.

"Must capture mutants," the sentinels said

"We'll see about that you overgrown tin can!" Rogue yelled then see flew at one of the sentinel smashing through its body. Cyclops took the opportunity to get the team together.

"X-men take down the sentinels." He said then they all attacked the sentinels. Cyclops melted one of their heads off while Gambit took out an ace of spades card and charged it before chunking it at a sentinel. Deadpool took out his swords and charged at them.

"You losers back for another round huh? Well this time I will make sure you stay down" He said charging at a sentinel. Magneto lifted some cars with his magnetic powers and threw it one of them knocking it back long enough for Rogue to smash through it. Storm caused an ice patch to form underneath a sentinel making it slip and fall allowing Cyclops to blow it up. They started to get the upper hand in the battle and a while there they thought they were going to win it but suddenly another wound of sentinels came this round twice the size as the others.

"Where are they all coming from?" Jean asked

"One of them must have tipped the others of where we were causing the rest of them to follow." Cyclops said

"How are we going to take them all down?" Jubilee asked

"By sticking together and fighting as a team" Cyclops said. "Now go" Then they charged the other sentinels Deadpool took out his swords getting ready to slice up another one when this time it shot out a cord at Deadpool wrapping it around one of his arms.

"Oh no, you don't" Deadpool said slicing the cord off. But then another sentinel shot a cord around his other arm causing Deadpool to cut off that cord to. "You guys aren't taking me down that easy." This time however the sentinel shot a cord around his waist trapping his arms to where he couldn't move. Then the sentinel starting electrocuting him.

"DEADPOOL!" Jubilee screamed

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME KEEP FIGHTING" Deadpool screamed as he was being electrocuted. Jubilee then turned around and saw another sentinel wrap a cord around her and start electrocuting her.

"JUBILEE" Beast shouted then the same thing started happening to him. Soon all of the X-men got overpowered by the sentinels. When all of them were unconsiance the sentinels picked them up and started carrying away to an unknown location. Deadpool and the rest of the crew woke up hours later in a dark and unknown area. Deadpool looked up and saw his arms where chained to a wall he looked to right side and saw Cyclops next to him also chained as well with a collar around his neck.

"Don't bother Deadpool," Cyclops said "The collar prevents you from using your powers so there is pretty much know escape right now."

"That's right my mutant friends." An evil voice said walking out of the shadows. The X-men turned and saw Creed standing in front of them.

"You," Cyclops growled.

"That's right Cyclops isn't it, the leader of the X-men."

"Were have you taken us, what do you want?" Cyclops asked

"You have been taken to a mutant concentration camp that I helped create. And you will be kept here until all the rest of your fellow mutant friends have been captured. Then when they are all in our custody then you and the rest of your filthy mutant race will be executed."

"No" Jean gasped

"You're never going to get away with this" Cyclops said

"Oh please who out there could possibly stop me?" Creed said

"Wolverine" Deadpool said. Creed just turned and looked him straight in the eye

"Wolverine is dead, nobody is coming for you this time and why would they? You are all just a bunch of filthy mutants." Then he walked out and locked the door behind him.

"Why did you say Wolverine would come and get us?" Nightcrawler asked.

"Because he's not dead." Deadpool said. "I found him floating in the ocean and brought him on shore. He was badly wounded but not dead."

"He's alive?" Rogue asked

"Yes he's back at my beach house recovering. Oh god I hope he's not too comfortable."

Meanwhile back with Wolverine at the beach house Wolverine was lying in bed with the two ladies when a news report flashed on the TV getting Logan's attention.

"The dangerous mutant group known as the X-men has been captured today." The news reporter said

"What!?" Logan gasped jumping up in bed.

"There recent capture has marked as a huge break in the war against mutants and could soon mark as a near victory for humans in this war."

"That's it I'm getting involved." Logan said getting out of bed and started getting his uniform on. "I've wasted enough time right now as it is. I'm not going to stand here and watch my team die.

"You sure you are well enough to fight." Stacie the redheaded girl said.

"I'm about as damn well as I'm going to be. I need to find the sentinels headquarters and shut them down. If I can take out their biggest weapon then then that will give us the upper hand. Did Wilson keep a file on the sentinel headquarters?

"Yes he did actually." Stacie said getting out of bed and walking over to the desk and handed it to Logan. "This will give you everything you need to know including the sentinel headquarters."

"Thanks for all your help." Logan said walking outside and getting into a speedboat.

"Good luck Wolverine." Stacie shouted at him as he was leaving. When Logan was heading off in the boat he took out his cell phone and started dialing a number.

"If I am going to take these guys on I may need a little help from a few old friends" He then dialed a number and waited as it started to ring.

Meanwhile at another part of New York Spiderman had just tied up a few burglars in his web and had them dangling upside down in the air a few inches off the ground.

"There that should keep you guys nice and cozy" He said then he heard his phone ring.

"Hold on second fellas" he said picking up his phone.

"I'm sort of working here." Spiderman said answering the phone.

"I know Peter but listen" Logan said. "You know this war that is going on with the mutant it is an unjust war started by Creed to wipe us out of existence. Now he has my team in his custody and who knows how long they are going to keep the alive."

"That sounds bad." Spiderman said

"I need you to get Tony and find a way to free my team while I am shutting down the sentinels. I'm sure with your reporter skills you can think of some way to get in."

"You can count on me Wolverine" He said then he turned to the burglars he had dangling. "Sorry guys I have to split.

"You're not just going to leave us dangling here are you?" One of the burglars asked

"Don't worry the cops should be here any minute to cut you down." Then he swung off to find Iron Man.

Logan had finally made it back to New York and tracked down the sentinel headquarters to see it was heavily guarded. Wolverine needed to get in and shut the sentinels down, he had no time to do the sneak attack so he just ran toward the guards claws extracted.

"Hey you halt." One of the guards said firing his gun at Wolverine. The bullets hit him but Wolverine healed immediately. He leaped in the air claws swinging.

"It's time to end this war once and for all." Then he pierced his claws through the guy's chest and ran inside the building.

**Ok I'm going to cut if off in the middle of this battle here. I only got like maybe two to three chapters left then we will be done. Please leave a review of what you thought I would really appreciate that and we'll continue next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Wolverine attacked the security at the front entrance. With one swipe of his claws he sliced their guns in half before kicking one of the security officers down to the ground. Then he turned around and pierced another officer through the chest. Another guard attempted to shoot Wolverine but Wolverine moved fast and stabbed him through the chest and threw his body into the last remaining guard before stabbing him as well. With his claws dripping with blood he sliced the door open to see waiting for him was another group of ten security officers. They immediately started firing at him but Wolverine didn't let the bullets stop him, he was in much of a pissed off mood. He sliced the first guy's gun in half and stabbed him in the gut then turned around and with his other set of claws completely decapitated the second guy. He then leaped over another guy and grabbed him and used his own gun to shoot down another person before Wolverine stabbed him through the back. With six shooters still standing Wolverine then extracted two claws on each hand leaving only the middle claw on each side. He charged the remaining guards, he slashed the one of their chest's open and stabbed another one before throwing him into another person he then stabbed both of them at the same time. With Wolverine getting hit with bullet holes he then extracted all three claws on each hand again and let out a yell as he finished off the remaining guards leaving himself and the hallway splattered with blood. He then marched to the main room where the Sentinels where to see Trask was there as well.

"It's over Trask!" Wolverine yelled

"For you perhaps but as for me I'm just getting started." Then he called out to the sentinels. "Sentinels destroy the mutant." Then about a hundred sentinels awakened and stood up. Wolverine extracted his claws and let out a growl.

"Bring it garbage cans." Then he leaped at one of the sentinels as it shot a blast at it. He landed on its head and Wolverine sliced its head off. He leaped onto another sentinel and did the same thing then when he got onto the third sentinel he sliced open its back where its wires was and started messing with its wires. The wires controlled the sentinels arms and legs and he used it to fire a shot at another of the sentinel blowing it up.

"Get along little doggie." Wolverine said as he started blasting the sentinels as Trask looked on in disbelief.

"No, you can't be doing this to my sentinels!" He screamed. Wolverine just used the sentinel to blast a shot at him.

"Shut up." He said then he finished blowing up the sentinels before turning to the Master Mold. Master Mold gets up and starts shooting blast at the Wolverine. It hit's the sentinel blowing it up but Wolverine jumps off it and takes out a grenade and throws it at Master Mold hitting it and blowing it up. With Master Mold and the rest of the sentinel army disposed of Wolverine marches over to Trask who is still lying on the ground and grabs him by the collar and holds his claws up to Trask's neck.

"I'm only going to ask this once before I start cutting off body parts. Where is the Professor?"

"Creed has him and Kelly held prisoner in a prison in Washington"

"Kelly? He's alive?" Wolverine said surprised before throwing Trask to the ground and stole his key's and badge. Then he got in Trask's car and drove to Washington. He broke every speed law to get there but he didn't slow down. After just a 3 hour drive he found the prison that Xavier and Kelly were being held in. He slashed threw the bard wires and made it onto the premise. The sirens immediately went off and prison guards immediately came out and started shooting. Wolverine lunged at them slicing them down one by one, slicing their weapons and their chest like they were paper. Wolverine didn't slow down till the last guard was sliced down. Then he went to one of the guards who were still alive for the time being and yelled.

"Where's Xavier and President Kelly!?"

"They are in a cell on the second hallway." The guard sputtered. "Cell 213" Then Wolverine smashed into the jail house. A guard tried to take him down but Wolverine just sliced his gun in tow before piercing his claws threw his chest. He then ran down the second hallway to see Xavier and Kelly both chained to the wall.

"Professor" Wolverine said. Charles looked up at him

"Logan?"

"I'm busting you out of this joint." He said slicing the lock off and opening the cell door.

"How are you still alive?" Charles asked

"What you don't think I can survive one small atomic bomb." Wolverine said.

"I need to get in front of a camera." Kelly said "I need to tell the world that this war is unjust, that we are fighting the wrong enemy."

"Professor, you get Kelly to the White House immediately so he can tell the world who the real enemy is. I've got to go save my team."

"Good luck Logan" Charles said. Then Charles left with Kelly as Logan got back in the car he stole from Trask. He then started driving back to where the mutant concentration camp was.

Meanwhile at the mutant concentration camp Peter Parker and Tony Stark was outside going over their plan.

"OK so you know what we are doing right." Peter asked

"Yeah I think I got it." Tony said "We go up front and you pretend that you are doing a story on the concentration camp for the Daily Bugle while I pretend I am here checking on the weapons. While you get the interview from Creed I sneak off and find Magneto and Mystique and free them."

"You got it down Stark now let's go." Peter said. Then they both headed over to the concentration camp to see Creed at the front entrance.

"Hello my name is Peter Parker of the Dailey Bugle. I am trying to get a story on the mutant concentration camps and was wondering if you got some time for an interview." Peter said.

"And I'm Tony Stark of Stark Industries." Tony said. "There have been a few reports of some of my weapons malfunctioning and I've notice you've been using some of my weapons. Mind if you have one of your boys let me inspect your weapon supplies. It's a safety thing."

"Doesn't bother me a bit" Creed said then he turned to one of his men. "Hey Johnson take Mr. Stark to the weapons supply."

"Yes sir." Johnson said before leading Tony off to the weapons area.

"Now about that interview?" Peter said

"Yeah sure, let's to my office and talk." Creed said before leaving him to his office. Meanwhile Johnson was walking Tony to the weapons department; Tony got behind Johnson and took out some chloroform and a rag. He then grabbed him and put the rag over his face knocking him out. He then took him into a supply closet and ripped off Johnson's uniform and put them on himself. He also took Johnson's keys and I.D then he walked into the main information building and walked into the file room. He searched through the files until he saw where Magneto and Mystique was being held. They were being held in a separate cell then the rest of the X-men.

"Bingo!" Tony said to himself then he walked out and went to the cell where Magneto and Mystique was. He then unlocked the cell door and grabbed the keys that were hanging on the wall. He then unchained Magneto and Mystique He then broke off their collars.

"Don't worry I'm here to help." Tony said then he showed Mystique Johnson's badge "Mystique do you think you can morph yourself into this person. If anything goes wrong I need you disguised as him to take down as many people as possible."

"Will do" Mystique said then Tony turned to Magneto.

"Use your Magnetic powers and free the other mutants. We are making a massive jail break."

"You got it" Magneto said.

Back in Creed's office he was in the middle of the interview with Peter when he got a phone call.

"Excuse me for a moment" Creed said before picking up the phone. Trask was on the other line.

"Creed you may want to turn on the TV and see this" Trask said. Creed turned it on and saw a news reporter talking about Kelly showing up in the white house.

"In a shocking turn of events President Kelly has shown up to the white house today alive and he is about to hold a huge press conference about the war in just a few seconds.

"No, it can't be?" Creed said shocked. The TV then turned to President Kelly stepping in front of the podium to address a speech about the war.

"My fellow American's" Kelly started. "These mutants that you are fighting are not the enemy here. This whole war has been unjust. A setup by Graydon Creed as a mean to wipe out the mutant race. The bomb in New York. The mutant that attacked me and killed the congressmen was a person in disguised sent by Creed himself as a mean to rally support for a war against mutants. America, listen to me, Creed is the real enemy not mutants. I already have troopers already heading toward the concentration camps to free the mutants and arrest Creed and the other's responsible for this unjust war." Creed then turned off the TV in anger and fear.

"Sorry Mr. Parker I am going to have to cut this interview short." Creed said running outside. Parker smiled and unbuttoned his shirt revealing his Spiderman outfit.

"Looks like this is a job for Spiderman."

Creed then called his men. "Execute all the mutant prisoners now! The police is own to us. Execute them now and then let's get the fuck out of here. Starting with the X-men." Then some of the executioners then walked over to the X-men cell and unchained them and started marching them to the wall.

"It's time for your execution your execution." The lead guard said. Mystique saw them leading the X-men off.

"Oh no!" Mystique said. She had to do something fast she grabbed a gun and joined the group still disguised as a human. The executioners lined the X-men up against the wall and blindfolded them.

"Any last request?" they said

"Go to hell." Deadpool shot out. Then the guards cocked their guns.

"Ready." The lead executioners said. "Aim" They all aimed their guns at the X-men but right before he said fire Mystique turned her gun and shot the guy right next to her. Then Magneto came from behind and gained control of the guns and pointed them against the executioners and shot them down with their own weapons. Then the two of them walked up and untied the X-men.

"Your timing couldn't have been more perfectly." Scott said. Then he saw that Magneto had also freed all 300 of the other mutants in that camp.

"It's not over yet though." He said breaking the collars off the X-men. That's when he saw all Creeds men coming guns in hand ready to shoot.

"X-men, Go" Then the X-men and the rest of the mutants started charging, ready for the final battle."  
**Ok guys I should wrap it up next chapter so make sure you tune in for the final battle. Also please leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. Till then, see you later **


	9. Chapter 9

The X-men ran after the men and started fighting them. Cyclops blasted some with his laser eyes; Gambit took out a card, charged it and threw it at one of them. The card landed on the person's shirt and blew up.

"That's how we say "Fuck you" in Cajun country." Gambit said.

"Wind form a mighty twister and blow our enemies away" Storm said calling a wind from the sky and wrapped the enemy up in a mini twister before sending them flying into a wall. Rogue picked up a guy and flew him up in the air and started spinning him around.

"I've had just about enough of you punk heads for the day." She said before throwing him into a barb wire fence.

"I hope that hurt too." Rogue said

Just outside the fence, Wolverine finally arrived. He cut through the barb wire and saw Tony and Peter getting into their super suits getting ready to join the battle.

"Don't tell me you started the battle without me." Wolverine joked

"We didn't, but they did." Spiderman said.

"Think you can take me to the battle field?" Wolverine asked

"IS my suit made out of Iron?" Ironman said picking Wolverine up and flew him to where the battle was going. Spiderman was right behind them swinging on his webs. The X-men looked up to see Ironman carrying Wolverine as they both landed in the middle of the battlefield.

"Wolverine!" Jubilee said with glee.

"You guys miss me?" Wolverine said

"Only a whole lot" Jubilee said running up and hugging him.

"Good now let's get ready to kick some ass." Wolverine said extending his claws

"You don't have to tell me twice." Deadpool said as the X-men, Spiderman, and Ironman all formed a circle in battle position as another swarm of men came to try to take them down.

"X-men, Go!" Cyclops said then the X-men, Spiderman, and Ironman charged the enemy. Spiderman wrapped a guy up in web fluid and pulled the guy up to him with his web and punched him in the face knocking him out. Iron shot some blast a couple of people then picked one up and flew him in the air before dropping him through a roof.

"Happy landings" Ironman joked as the guy crashed through the roof. Magneto took over some of the enemy's guns and fired with his mind shooting about five people in the head with their own rifles. Then he lifted some tanks that some of enemy was in and crushed them with his mind. Nightcrawler teleported behind a person and started kicking and punching him, the guy turned around to try to shoot him but Nightcrawler teleported away and appeared behind him taking his gun away and beat him over the head with it. Deadpool took out a semi-automatic rifle and started going to town on the enemy not leaving anybody around him without at least a couple of bullet holes in him while Wolverine was slicing peoples guns in half and stabbing them in the chest.

"Nice to see you did a good job taking care of things while I was recovering." Wolverine said sarcastically.

"Hey give me a break man we were ambushed, not my fault." Deadpool shot back. "Hey at least we have the upper hand now."

On the other side of the concentration camp some of Creeds men heard police sirens coming up from a distance and ran to Creed.

"Sir the police are on us. It's over we have no choice but to surrender."

"You fool! I haven't come this far but to surrender." Creed said "Take them out, leave no witnesses."

"Sir our job was to kill mutants not humans."

"They are on the mutant's side that makes them the enemy. Take them out, that's an order."

"Yes sir." The guy said defeated then he led a group of people to where the police were heading. Creed then had his own idea to try to gain control of this battle and he started walking over to the battle field. Outside the camp President Kelly, Xavier and several cars filled with Police and CIA officers walked out.

"Remember our target is Creed, not the mutants." Kelly said

"Sorry, but you're not getting to him." One of Creeds men said before firing a bullet at them.

"Get down." Kelly said then they ducked behind their cars and took out their guns and started firing shots behind their cars. Meanwhile Creed walked up to the battlefield and saw Jubilee fighting off some of his men he then snuck up behind her and wrapped his arm around her throat and started walking away with her while holding a gun up to her temple.

"Hey, let go of me you freak!" Jubilee screamed

"Jubilee" Jean yelled out when he saw Jubilee in trouble. She started to run after her but Creed pointed the gun at her and shot her in the shoulder.

"Jean!" Scott yelled out running over to her. Jean was lying on the ground, still alive but in pain.

"I'm ok Scott." Jean said holding her shoulder that was bleeding badly.

"Ok Creed, now you've gone too far!" Wolverine said angrily. And he and Deadpool started running after him. Creed however had some of his men block their path from him as he drug Jubilee away into a building.

"You're not going to get away with this." Jubilee said as Creed was dragging her upstairs to the rooftop.

"Shut up filthy mutant." Creed said. Wolverine and Deadpool struck down all the guys that was blocking their paths outside and smashed through the door to try to get to Creed. There were more of his men though waiting for them causing Wolverine and Deadpool to take them down as well.

"How many people does Creed have working for him?" Wolverine growled

"A lot I'm afraid." Deadpool said. They finally struck the last one down and ran up to the rooftop where Creed had Jubilee. Once they reached the rooftop however Creed pointed the gun right to them.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." He said. "One more step and your little mutant friend gets a hole through her head."

"Don't listen to him guys." Jubilee said. "Blast his head off."

"Shut up!" Creed said. "The age of the mutants is over. Humans will be the dominant species on this planet and mutants will be no more."

"I can blast that gun out of his hand Logan. I got a shot." Deadpool said

"Be careful. You only have one chance." Wolverine said. Deadpool then took out a hand gun and shot Creed in the hand knocking the gun out of his hand.

"OW!" Creed screamed in pain when he got shot in the hand. "You filthy mutant!" Then Deadpool shot him in the shoulder allowing Jubilee to shot him with her sparks and kicked him off the rooftop sending him falling to the ground. Jubilee then ran up and hugged Deadpool.

"Thank you Deadpool, you're the best." Jubilee said

"I know kid, I know." Then they walked downstairs and exited the building and saw Creed lying on the ground, still alive but in too much pain to get up. Deadpool took the opportunity to get on top of him and start slapping him in the face.

"This is for starting a damn war, this is for chaining me and my buddies up like slaves, and this is because I don't like you."

"Don't forget to give him one for me." Jubilee said while filming the whole thing with her phone.

"Oh yeah," Deadpool said then he slapped Creed again. "And this one is for Jubilee." A few minutes later the rest of Creed's men surrendered and the cops and CIA marched in to arrest them while Xavier and Kelly met back up with the team.

"I must apologize for this war." Kelly said. "I promise Creed is going to go away for a real long time. Where is that bastard anyway?"

"He's over there still getting slapped around by Deadpool." Rogue said pointing over to them

"And this is for being ugly." Deadpool said slapping Creed again "And this is because you smell bad, and this is because I don't like your haircut."

"Will somebody get this guy off me?" Creed yelled. The cops then walked over to them and got Deadpool off him and put Creed in handcuffs.

"This isn't over you mutant freaks." Creed said "I will not rest till you freaks are wiped out of this planet. I will be victorious. The mutant days are numbered!"

"Oh shut up!" Jubilee said punching him in the nose.

"I like this kid." Deadpool said giving Jubilee a high five. After everything was over with, The X-men took Jean to the Emergency room where they removed the bullet. Jean was then released within forty eight hours and was greeted by Scott with a huge kiss. Kelly then held a huge press conference at the White House with the X-men standing on both sides of him.

"Citizens of the United States and all around the world, this war is now over. Creed and his men have been put into custody and the prisons he built for the mutants have been shut down. We can now focus on trying to live peacefully with the mutant race. Mutant's are people too and if we are going to share this planet together then we are going to have to get along, as one race, as one nation, as one world."

**And that's it. Thanks to everybody who read it. I wanted to make it a little longer but due to my college schedule I needed to cut it short so I could focus on finishing up the semester. IF you liked this story please favorite it and if you want to read more of my work please favorite and follow me I would really appreciate it. Till then please leave a review and I'll see you later. **


End file.
